Fiction
by splashfire99
Summary: A little GlitchXLil'T fanfic. I got the idea for this after hearing the song 'Fiction' by Beast. Glitch and Lil'T have always been friends, and Lil'T has liked him for very long. But all that changes when Glitch gets a girlfriend. Plunged into despair, Lil'T hides her true feelings from him, and tries to run from reality and into her own fiction.


"_Lil'T, please hear me out!" Glitch pleaded, grabbing Lil'T's wrist. Lil'T sighed and turned back to face him. "Yes, what do you want to say?" Glitch swallowed, scratching his head, much to Lil'T's surprise. It was quite unlike him to act so nervous. "I…I…" He stammered, hesitantly raising his head to look up at her. "I…I like you, Tania." Lil'T's eyes opened wide. "What?" She said, not believing her ears. "Did you just say you… liked me?" "Yeah…I did." The boy mumbled shyly, face turning red as he spoke. Lil'T didn't hesitate to look at him and give him her brightest smile. "I like you too." As soon as those words came out, Glitch stared back up at her in shock. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah." _

_Glitch let out a whoop of joy and hugged Lil'T tightly. The girl gladly returned the hug, before the two pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes, feeling much happier now that they both knew their feelings were mutual._

Lil'T finished writing off the last sentence of the story and closed her leaf green notebook with a sigh. As she put her pen away, a dreamy smile formed on her face as she imagined the scene she had just described actually happening. Glitch confessing to her, her accepting his feelings… but after a while, her smile faded. She looked forlornly at her notebook, before putting it back into her bag. As much as she wanted that to be real, she was sure it could never be. If only she had told him back then, she wouldn't have to immerse herself in writing all this. Lil'T looked down as the night breeze drifted past her face, as she sat on the bench in the park, alone. She wanted to cry, but would not allow herself to do so. _You stupid girl, this is all your fault! _She scolded herself. _You kept on waiting for him to make the first move, and look where that got you! Nice one, Tania! _A few big, fat teardrops fell out of her eyes and dripped onto her jeans despite her effort to contain them. As the seconds drifted by, more soon followed. Lil'T felt hopeless, sitting here feeling sorry for herself. She knew she hadn't always been like this. She had once been just a very confident, cheerful member of the FlashForward dance crew. But all that changed when she developed feelings for another Dancer from another crew, by the name of Glitch. They were very close friends, so Lil'T had assumed he felt the same way she did. But she now saw she had been wrong.

**A few days ago**

Lil'T looked from her locker to see Glitch smiling and waving at her a few metres away. "Hey, wassup, Glitch?" she called, running over and slapping a high five with him. "Yo, Lil'T, I got some good news I wanna tell you!" Glitch grinned. If Glitch had some good news, Lil'T definitely wanted to hear it. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked, smiling. Glitch's smile grew wider. "I just got a girlfriend!" Lil'T's smile froze when she heard that. Her heart sank. "W-what?" She said in shock. "I know, right?" Glitch said, and then his grin faded when he saw her reaction. "Er, are you okay?" Lil'T blinked and gave him a fake smile. "Are you jokin'? I'm thrilled for ya, Glitch! I almost thought you'd never get a girl!" Glitch grinned again. "Thanks, T!" Lil'T was smiling, but on the inside, she wanted to die, her heart smashed to bits.

**Back to present**

Glitch had never stopped talking about his new girlfriend ever since then. Her name, Lil'T remembered, was Maris. From the way Glitch described her, Maris was very pretty and sweet. No wonder he had fallen for her. Lil'T always smiled at him when he talked about Maris and how wonderful it was to date her, and she never let him know that it was hurting her just pretending to approve of Glitch's love for his girlfriend. It hurt so much that Lil'T resorted to pouring her feelings out in that notebook. Every day when she was free, no matter where she was, she would find a place to sit, before taking out her pen and filling the pages of her notebook with fictions of her and Glitch. No matter what occurred in these stories, they always ended happily and cheerfully, with Glitch and her sticking together as boyfriend and girlfriend. In fiction, Maris didn't even exist. It was just her and Glitch together. These handwritten stories filled her mind, bringing her joy. When the book closed, Lil'T had to wake up to the cruel reality once more, but it was the best she could do to drown her sorrows, flooding her head with all these fictional, fantasy-like stories. It had only been a few days, but her book was filling up more and more as they passed. They would never end, as long as she was still hurting, as long as Glitch didn't know how she really felt. And perhaps he never would.

Just then, a shout interrupted Lil'T's train of thought. She looked up to see Glitch himself smiling at her and walking towards her. The sight of him made her heart ache. And her heart ached even more painfully when she noticed he was walking with a young hazel eyed girl with elegantly styled curly blond hair and holding her hand. "Nice to see ya, T." Glitch greeted her cheerfully, stopping by the bench with Maris. "What are you doin' out here so late?" Lil't threw on her fake smile. "Oh, just…for some fresh air…you?" "Just finished my date. I'm walking her back home." Glitch stepped aside and pointed to Maris. "Maris, this is my best friend, Lil'T, or Tania. Lil'T, this is my girlfriend, Maris." However much it pained her, Lil'T smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Maris. I've heard so much 'bout you from Glitch." Maris smiled back. "Nice to meet you too, Lil'T." She said. Glitch was happy that they seemed to be getting along. "Well, it's late, we'd better get going. See ya tomorrow, Lil'T." "See ya." Lil'T watched as Glitch and his girlfriend walked off. But as they did so, Maris turned round again and narrowed her eyes at Lil'T. For a moment, Lil'T forgot her sadness when she realised that Maris seemed to be sizing her up. But before she could do a thing, Maris turned and walked off next to Glitch, holding his hand. Once they were out of sight, Lil'T took her notebook and walked home. Maris's expression troubled her. Did Maris have something against her?

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Maris." Glitch said, leading Maris up to her doorstep. Maris smiled at him angelically. "Yeah, me too." Glitch smiled at her dreamily. He felt so lucky to get such a nice girl. "By the way, I need a favour from you." Maris said with her angelic voice. Glitch was more than happy to do a favour for her. "Sure, what is it?" Maris's sweet smile vanished. "That best friend of yours? I don't like her." Glitch's happiness evaporated in seconds. "What?" He asked, stunned. Maris was glaring at him, hazel eyes glittering with spite. "She's like one of those good-for-nothing tomboys. I can't believe she's even a close friend of yours. Get rid of her." She said. Glitch was taken aback by her words. His sweet, angelic girlfriend wanted him to end his friendship with Lil'T. "Maris, I don't understand. She's been my best friend for three years, and I'm pretty sure she isn't a good –for-""I said get rid of her. Now." Maris repeated firmly. Glitch stared at his girlfriend in disbelief, mind whirling, trying to formulate a reply that would change her mind, but he could think of nothing. Those eyes told him she was firm on her decision to dislike Lil'T. Glitch sighed in defeat. He had no choice.

The next day, Lil'T piled her books into her locker before heading off to the cafeteria for lunch. After filling her tray with food, she saw Glitch sitting alone, waiting for Maris. "Hey, Glitch!" She said, going to sit beside him. Glitch looked up, and to her confusion, he didn't seem very happy. "Hey, T…I have something I need to tell you…" "Sure…what is it?" Lil'T asked him, while sipping her apple juice. Glitch sighed sadly. "We can't be friends anymore." Lil'T choked on her juice, before whipping round to gape at her friend. "I'm sorry, Lil'T, but… it has to end here." Glitch took his tray and got up. "Sorry." He muttered one last time, before turning and walking off to sit at another table. Lil'T was stunned. She sat there, staring into blank space like a mannequin. She heard the click-clack of high heels go past her to Glitch's table, followed by distinct happy chatter. Glitch and Maris seemed to be enjoying themselves. And to think that would ever be her. At that thought, a single tear dripped out of Lil'T's eye. She felt as though her very soul was going to be ripped apart. Glitch…had just ended their long-term friendship. And why? Lil'T choked back sobs and held back more tears, roughly shoving her food tray aside and smacking her green notebook onto the table. She pulled out her pen from her pocket and began to write on a new page.

_Glitch and Lil'T lay side by side on the grass, gazing up at the clear, night sky. The peace…the break from all the noise that cluttered up their ears when they were dancing made them happy, but having each other's company made them happier. Lil'T turned her head a little to look at her boyfriend. "Glitch…you won't ever leave me alone…would you?" Glitch turned to her and smiled back. "No, Lil'T…I won't ever."_

Lil'T wiped away the tears that welled up in her eyes and smiled, despite what had just happened. _It's okay, Glitch. We'll still be together…in fiction._

In the days that followed, Glitch never talked to Lil'T again. The poor girl never stopped writing, filling her mind with more and more of her fiction, and in fact she was turning to her precious notebook more and more frequently. She started carrying it around with her, to class, back home, never again piling it in her locker with other books. When she saw Glitch and Maris together in the locker hall, she would clutch her book tightly, turn, and walk away in the opposite direction. She still had no idea why Glitch had unfriended her, and never asked him. After all, if Glitch did something, it was for the best…right? But every time she walked away, Glitch would notice. He would notice that green notebook and that sad, slouched posture of hers. He did love Maris, but he started to feel guilty for obeying her. And come to think of it…she had recently started to treat him like a servant. Moreover, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the feeling, he was starting to miss his best friend terribly, maybe even long for her more than he did for Maris, no matter where she was. Lil'T seemed a bit down recently, and he knew why. But there was one thing he couldn't comprehend. Usually when he saw her in the cafeteria or outside school, she was always sitting somewhere with that notebook open in front of her, either writing in it or reading what she had written. There would be tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. What was it with her and that notebook?

One day, Glitch, while waiting for Maris outside school, noticed Lil'T walk out. She was looking around, flustered, like as though she had lost something. Glitch felt a stab of sympathy for her at this point, and he felt like going up to talk to her. But the moment Lil'T saw him standing there, she quickly walked round him and walked away, not daring to meet his eyes. Glitch looked at her as she walked off, feeling more guilt than he had ever felt. "Glitch!" A voice shouted. Startled, Glitch turned to see Maris storming out of the glass doors, clutching a notebook. Glitch's eyes widened. "Maris, that's Lil'T's notebook! Isn't she looking for it?" Maris ignored him. She was smirking down at the notebook with an evil grin. "Oh, once the whole school knows about her little crush, she'll be a laughing stock. Teach her to long for something that isn't hers!" She muttered. Glitch frowned in confusion. "Are-are you going to pass that notebook around for people to read?" One thing for sure, Lil'T seemed to use this notebook very privately, so it must have held her most precious secrets. "You can't do that, it's her private stuff!" Glitch insisted, eyes wide with alarm. Maris sneered at him. "Oh, really?" She thrust the book into his face. "Look at what she has written!"

Lil'T rummaged through her locker in panic. "Aw come on, where did you go?" She said. "Hey, Tania!" Someone shouted. Lil'T turned round, her eyes wide with shock. It was Emilia and Miss Aubrey, holding her notebook! "Is this yours?" Emilia asked, smiling. Lil'T turned pale. "Uhh…uhh..." How did they end up with her notebook? Had they read it? Miss Aubrey walked over and gave Lil'T a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." She reassured her. "We loved reading your stories!" "Yep!" Emilia agreed. Lil'T stopped shaking and looked at them in disbelief. "Huh?" "Hey, there's our talented fiction writer!" Bodie called, walking towards her with a big smile on his face. Other people crowded around her.

"Your stories are awesome, Tania!"

"It's so sweet, the way you talk about Glitch!"

"Forget that brat Maris, Glitch doesn't deserve her!"

Lil'T turned red and smiled awkwardly. "Heh..." A distance away, Maris glared at Lil'T, her fist clenched behind her back. Her perfectly sneaky plan had just backfired on her!

Meanwhile, Glitch sat alone in his classroom, staring at his empty table. Sentences from Lil'T's green notebook filled his head, appearing on the table before his eyes.

_Glitch let out a whoop of joy and hugged Lil'T tightly. The girl gladly returned the hug, before the two pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes, feeling much happier now that they both knew their feelings were mutual._

_Lil'T turned her head a little to look at her boyfriend. "Glitch…you won't ever leave me alone…would you?" Glitch turned to her and smiled back. "No, Lil'T…I won't ever."_

"_Aw man, I lost again!" Glitch laughed, setting down his game controller. Lil'T grinned at him playfully. "Well, you ain't as bad as I thought." She said, giving him a friendly nudge._

Glitch could actually imagine him and Lil'T playing a video game together and sharing that exact conversation, and that made him smile at all the days they had spent together. It was only then he realised that maybe he hadn't been so happy with Maris after all. All of Lil'T's stories spun around in his head like clothes in a washing machine, but the one thing that stood out wasn't a story. At the very back of the notebook, there was a piece of paper stuck with tape. On that paper, there were words written in Korean. None of the other students could figure out what they said, but Glitch of course knew. They were lyrics to a song by Beast. The exact words in English drifted through his mind, accompanied by a catchy, yet saddening and melancholy tune.

I _still can't forget you_

_I still can't trust everything_

_Even today I can't send you away like this_

_I will rewrite it again, our story will not end_

_I will bury the fact that is seeping into my skin for now_

_I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily  
><em>

_In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit_

_I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong_

_I can't leave your sweet presence_

_There is no such thing as an end for us_

_Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I can't forget you (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I am writing the story that will never end in my heart_

_I will hold on to you (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I won't let you go (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_Even today, I'm still in the story of you and I that hasn't ended, in Fiction_

_Right now, there are only happy stories here_

_The very happy stories of just the two of us (Different from reality)_

_Is written here, it's slowly filling up_

_I run towards you and embrace you_

_I can't never let you go from my embrace (I can't)_

_There is no such thing as an end for us_

_Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I__ can't end it (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I am writing the story that will never end in my heart_

_I will hold on to you (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I won't let you go (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_Even today, I'm still in the story of you and I that hasn't ended, in Fiction_

_I will say this again, one more time_

_Right now you are next to me_

_I'm believing that_

_(But Fiction)_

_I'm the writer who lost his purpose_

_The end of this novel, how am I supposed to write it_

_(My own Fiction)_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I keep writing these 3 words ([Everything is Fiction) _

_Setting the warn out pen on the old paper stained in tears (Everything is Fiction)_

_This story can't be happy or sad_

_Right now I'm writing such a happy story_

_But it is all just a wish still_

_I'm happy (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_We are together (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_Now is the start (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_There is no end (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

Tears fell out of Glitch's eyes uncontrollably. Now he understood why that notebook was so important to her. It was her escape from reality, into her own world where she could console herself with her imagination. He had partially caused her to do such a thing. Glitch stood up. He knew what he had to do.

"WHAT?!" Maris shrieked angrily. "I've had enough of your crap." Glitch snapped, crossing his arms. "And I don't like ya anymore, so we're over!" Before Maris could open her mouth to protest or do anything else, Glitch raised his hand and gave her a slap across the face. A red hand mark appeared where he had slapped her. Maris put her hand to her face, and stared at Glitch. "You slapped me?!" Glitch looked Maris up and down, rolled his eyes and walked off. "Hey! You can't leave me here!" She yelled behind him. Glitch ignored her. The only thing left to do now was to find his old friend. But where was she?

Lil'T sat on a bench in the school garden, clutching her notebook. She had gotten it back, and she felt a bit better now that her schoolmates had her back. She knew that if they must know, then there was a possibility that Glitch would know, and that worried her. What would he say about this? And even worse, what would Maris say about this? Lil'T gulped at the thought as she furiously worked on yet another story. That girl didn't seem to like her at all. Perhaps it was her who told Glitch to end their friendship? _Hmm…_ Suddenly, Lil'T heard running footsteps coming toward her, and she closed the book in alarm. She was shocked to see Glitch come to a stop in front of her. "Hey." He said nervously. Lil'T forced herself to look up at him. "Wassup? Been a long time." She answered quietly. She could feel beads of sweat running down her forehead, her heart beating faster as Glitch sat beside her. "I…saw what you wrote…"The boy told her. Lil'T felt a jolt of fear. This probably wasn't going to end very well. "And…I just wanted to say that…" "Yeah, yeah, I know, ya only saw me as a friend, ya don't mean to hurt me but you love Maris, yadda yadda yadda…" "Hold on a moment, don't get ahead of yourself." Glitch interrupted. "For one thing, I don't love Maris anymore. I just broke up with her a few minutes ago." Lil'T stared at him in surprise. "You did?" "She made me end our friendship because she didn't like you, and she was the one who stole your notebook. She wanted to make you a laughing stock, but, uh…" Glitch shrugged, starting to smile. "You can see how well that attempt went." Glitch and Lil'T laughed a while before going back to serious mode. "Anyway, what I mean to say is that…" Glitch hesitated, and sighed. "Lil'T, I'm sorry for listening to her and putting ya through all this. I missed ya so much, and…" He held out his hand. "Will you forgive me?" Lil'T smiled at Glitch, a single tear of joy falling out from her eyes. "Yeah." She said, accepting his hand. Glitch smiled again, and to Lil'T's surprise, he pulled her into a hug. When he finally pulled away, Glitch then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Lil'T stiffened, shocked, before kissing him back. Unbeknownst to both of them, a whole group of schoolmates were spying on them from behind a cluster of trees. They were pumping their fists in the air, letting out very soft whoops of joy. Maris watched a distance away outside, feeling utterly humiliated.

Ever since, the green notebook had been tucked away safely in a bookshelf. If was nearly full, but it seemed that its owner had no longer any use for it anymore. The only change to the book was that the Korean lyrics at the back of the book had now been pasted at the very front, and the title of the song written on the top of the paper was written in bold black marker ink.

Fiction.

**Splashfire99:** Okay, I'm not actually sure if this story is considered a songfic, but I did get the idea from the song 'Fiction'. Hope you enjoyed this GlitchxLil'T fanfic anyways!


End file.
